I Don t Wanna Live Forever
by rmg21051991
Summary: Kara gana el tan preciado Pulitzer, perdiendo algo en el camino. AU totalmente
1. Chapter 1

Tengo que actualizar mis otras historias, pero a esto necesitaba sacar de mi sistema. A Bruce Wayne me lo imagino como Ben Afflek y Clark como Henry Cavill. Los demás son tal y cual en la serie.

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: Nada es mío excepto los errores.**

_**He estado sentado con los ojos bien abiertos,**_  
_**tras estas cuatro paredes,**_  
_**con la esperanza de recibir tu llamada.**_  
_**Es una existencia cruel,**_  
**_como si no tuviera ningún sentido tener esperanzas._**

**_Zayn Malik_**

**I Don t Wanna Live Forever**

El taxi frenó de golpe haciendo chirriar las ruedas y salpicando agua acumulada a la orilla del cordón. No se sobresaltó ante el hecho, ni siquiera su cuerpo se deslizó un centímetro sobre el asiento de cuero como le habría ocurrido a cualquier otra persona en su lugar. No regañó al chófer como también lo hubiera hecho cualquiera. Su atención estaba dirigida a la pantalla del teléfono que sujetaba en su mano. La lluvia continuaba cayendo sobre Londres, aunque había aminorado respecto a cuando salieron del canal donde había pasado alrededor de cuarenta minutos respondiendo preguntas de forma automática.

Alguien le abrió la puerta del coche y sostuvo un paraguas para cubrirla tanto del clima londinense como de los paparazzis que se habían reunido esperando su aparición.

Observó una vez más su teléfono antes de bajar solo para comprobar que no había cambiado nada desde hacía solo un par de segundos.

Decenas de flashes se dispararon apenas puso un pie fuera del vehículo. Aún no podía creer que un simple premio pudiera generar tanto.

_No es el premio en sí Kara, es el impacto de tus palabras. _Le diría su hermana si estuviera con ella.

_Sus palabras._

Ese conocimiento le dejaba un gusto amargo. Saber que sus propias palabras fueron las que la llevaron a donde estaba. Y sin embargo. Nunca dijo lo que en _verdad _quería decir. O a _quien_ se lo quería decir.

Suspiró mientras la guiaban a través del tumulto que rápidamente se arremolinaba a su alrededor.

Contó como una victoria llegar al vestíbulo del hotel Pancras Renaissance, donde pasaría la noche sin enredarse con los tacones.

Los paparazzi gritaron preguntas, pero ella no respondió ninguna. Lo único que quería hacer, era llegar a su habitación y estar sola.

En recepción fue recibida por una mujer elegante quien le sonrió con amabilidad. Intentó devolver el gesto, pero por el titubeo en las facciones de la persona frente a ella, evidentemente había fracasado.

Si era sincera, con el mundo, porque ella lo tenía claro. Hacía mucho tiempo que su motivo para reír o mostrar algún tipo de emoción que no fuera la melancolía la había abandonado.

Se encontraba a un par de pasos del ascensor cuando alguien la tomó por uno de sus hombros y la obligó a voltearse.

Tal vez se debía a que iba completamente distraída el que no pusiera resistencia y el flash de la cámara impactará de lleno en su rostro.

— ¿Qué se siente haber ganado? —

Escuchó que le preguntaron. E instintivamente quiso reír con sorna.

_¿Ganado? Nada más alejado de la realidad. Su realidad._

_Ella no se sentía ganadora. Hubo una vez. Pero ya no…_

No respondió.

Como fuera, la imagen sería una más idéntica a todas las que ya le venían tomando y publicando.

Su persona sin la más mínima expresión y sin prestar atención a la sonrisa satisfecha por el hombre calvo por su logro y posterior intervención de un guardia de seguridad que procedió a quitarle la cámara. Una vez más, reanudó su andar.

El ascensor se sentía pequeño, casi asfixiante. Le costó trabajo aguantar todo el trayecto hasta su piso sin hacer uso de su habilidad y salir volando.

Antes de que las puertas se abrieran, verificó una vez más su teléfono.

Tragó el nudo que se formó en su garganta al ver la notificación que entraba en ese momento.

El timbre sonó advirtiendo que ya podía bajar mientras ella presionaba el enlace que la llevaría a una nota del Daily Planet.

_**LENA LUTHOR HACE OFICIAL SU COMPROMISO.**_

"_Heredera de un legado siniestro logra encontrar luz en su camino al lado del enigmático Bruce Wayne"_

Las palabras a pesar de ser una nota mediocre para su gusto, se clavaron como puntas de lanza bañadas en kryptonita en su piel.

En su corazón.

Si eso era cierto ya no había vuelta atrás.

No es como si le sorprendiera la noticia. Hacía meses se había instalado el rumor de que Lena estaba en una relación. Pero nadie había logrado obtener la primicia.

Ni siquiera CatCo.

El recorrido hasta la puerta de su habitación lo hizo sin prestar atención a su alrededor. Introdujo la tarjeta con su mirada fija en la imagen que ilustraba la nota.

La revelada pareja bajaba los escalones de la entrada de Wayne Enterprises tomados de la mano y con sonrisas en sus rostros.

Abandonó la tarjeta en la mesa junto a la puerta mientras continuaba leyendo lo que parecía su sentencia de muerte.

No sintió dolor, el dolor ya era parte de ella. Fue más como si se expandiera por todo su cuerpo, los pulmones se le contrajeron y sus ojos ardían en su lucha por contener las lágrimas.

Al parecer y a pesar de los malos términos en los que Bruce y Lex habían roto el acuerdo que en un momento hubo entre ambas empresas con el fin de fabricar drones.

Lena y el vigilante nocturno se habían acercado en un viaje a Metrópolis que la joven CEO había realizado por asuntos laborales y en el cual coincidieron.

Según _fuentes _citadas por la pagina dueña de la nota. Fue el propio Clark Kent quien auspició de celestino.

"_Traicionada por mi propia sangre" _pensó mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá de doble cuerpo.

Tenía el impulso de marcar el número que conocía de memoria. Preguntar ella misma si todo era cierto.

Pero, Lena no había respondido en todo ese tiempo a ninguna de sus llamadas. Ni mensajes. Ni visitas. Nada.

Y no es como si pudiera culparla. Pero la situación no dejaba de sentirse como un puñal clavado al que movían constantemente.

La última vez que hablaron fue cuando todo estalló.

Cuando su mundo colapsó y ella otra vez no pudo hacer nada para impedirlo. O tal vez sí hubo, pero ella lo había pospuesto.

Primero por su seguridad. Después por la de Lena. Y después por qué era lo suficientemente cobarde como para no querer confesar su mayor secreto y lo suficiente egoísta para querer retener a la joven a su lado.

Sabía que todo estaba condenado al desastre, y siempre tuvo la sensación de llevar en sus manos una caja de hormigas.

El teléfono vibró en su mano. No necesitaba ver para saber de quién se trataba. Pero no estaba de ánimos para escuchar la compasión de su hermana del otro lado de la línea.

Lo que hizo fue ignorar la llamada y continuar leyendo la nota. Hablaban de matrimonio dentro de poco tiempo, que Lena se mudaría a ciudad Gótica lo cual le resultaba surrealista.

Lena no encajaba en esa ciudad. Además ¿en qué demonios estaba pensando en hacer publica un relación con el guardián?. Un niño rico que solo se disfrazaba para vagar por las noches.

Su mente se detuvo en seco ante tales pensamientos. Sabía que eran productos de su frustración. Ella no era alguien que albergará malos sentimientos…

¿A quién quería engañar?

Con un simple apretón de su mano el teléfono se convirtió en diminutos fragmentos. Con enojo los arrojó al otro lado de la habitación.

Tuvo un instante de cordura, uno pequeño, en el cual trató de contenerse. Repetirse que esa no era la salida, mucho menos la solución. Pero con el simple acto de destrucción del aparato fue como si una compuerta se abriera. En todo lo que pudo pensar después de patear la mesa ratona del centro y hacer que el sofá se estrellara contra una de las paredes.

Fue en Lena, Lena con Bruce, Lena vestida de blanco. Lena diciendo sí acepto. Lena, Lena. Lena la dulce niña que no supo valorar. Lena la chica desinteresada que supo albergar sentimientos por una simple reportera. Lena que no se media en dar, tampoco en amar.

Lena, de pie en la habitación sonriendo con una cámara vieja en sus manos.

"_Quiero una foto contigo" _ Escuchó su voz como si estuviera allí mismo.

\- Eso no es posible Lena - dijo con voz rota.

" _¿Como que no? " _la voz desafiante pero igualmente divertida. Se acercó lo suficiente para pararse a su lado colocar la cámara de frente y presionar el botón para que la imagen de ambas quedará grabada y luego expuesta mientras la polaroid la expulsaba.

Kara bajó su mirada. La foto que mostraba, otra época, tal vez no tan lejos, pero que se sentía como tra vida, yacía en el suelo junto a las cosas que habían caído del interior de su cartera.

\- Lena... -

… … …

Sabía que no podía ser ella.

Estaba segura que se trataba del viento soplando afuera, quizás moviendo una rama. Tal vez alguien pidiendo algo a uno de los mozos al pasar que sonó parecido como si hubieran dicho su nombre.

De todas formas no pudo evitar que la piel se le erizase y entrar en pánico al momento en que creyó escuchar la voz de Kara llamarla.

Trató de disimular lo mejor que pudo frente a las personas en el salón endureciendo sus facciones, ocultando el temblor en sus manos aferrándose a alguna copa como si la vida se le fuera en ello, el creciente nudo en la garganta amenazando con quebrar su voz. Sentía insoportable la falta de aire que incluso la no presencia de Kara allí le generaba. Creyó que ganaría una vez más, que sus cajas iban a permanecer cerradas, pero todo se desmorono en el momento en que Cat Grant apareció.

Saludó a Bruce como si fueran viejos amigos, sin dejar de lado su característico sarcasmo el cual utilizó para alardear de su reportera favorita. De cómo estaba fuera del país dando entrevistas y recibiendo menciones por su más reciente artículo el cual le valió el tan preciado Pulitzer.

\- Me imagino lo orgullosa que estás - comentó Bruce simplemente para acariciar el ego de la mujer la cual se dejó hacer ya que, con una sonrisa que bien podría dividir la cara en dos respondió.

\- Esa chica me recuerda a mi. Verás, las personas ,mujeres, como Kara y yo trabajamos cuatro veces para que se nos valide igual que a un hombre. No te ofendas querido - dijo casi tocando el brazo de Bruce, _casi,_ pero dándole una mirada significativa a Lena. Bruce sonrió despreocupado - Sacrificamos muchas cosas, tiempo con la familia, amigos, amantes... hijos, etcétera. Pero es con un fin. Un buen fin -

\- ¿Sentirse realizada? -

Cat llevó su copa de champagne a los labios simplemente en un acto de apoyar el vidrio en ellos y sonreir.

\- No. Mi querido Bruce, yo me sentí realizada cuando tuve a Adam en mis brazos. Las mujeres como nosotras sacrificamos incluso eso por hacer de este mundo un lugar habitable - sentenció y una vez más miró a Lena. No había tenido la oportunidad, o tal vez el valor para emitir alguna opinión.

Sabía que su prometido lo asociaría con el disgusto que le provocaba la prensa. En especial la señora Grant

\- Aquí tu chica debe saber de lo que estoy hablando. ¿No señorita Luthor? -

Y ahí estaba.

No era lo que Cat dijera, sino lo que no decía. O lo hacía, pero a través de sus ojos.

Lena no necesitó palabras o confirmación para saber que la dueña de Catco y encargada de arruinar la vida de su familia conocía más de lo que se había publicado en los tabloides.

El mensaje oculto en los ojos azules reavivó la perturbación dentro suyo. A tal punto que tuvo que disculparse y retirarse a su habitación.

Bruce intentó besar sus labios pero la mirada de escrutinio por parte de la mujer hizo que fuera un torpe choque entre mejillas.

El momento hizo burbujear su ira.

¿Hasta cuando dolería? ¿Hasta qué punto podría aguantar? ¿cuando la sombra de Kara por fin dejaría de perseguirla?. Ingenuamente se decía a sí misma que una vez que se casara con Bruce y se mudara a Gotham City todo acabaría, que la distancia se encargaría de sepultar bajo kilómetros los sentimientos que no debían existir.

Pero esa noche Kara se encontraba a miles de kilómetros, incluso a un océano de distancia, y sin embargo le seguía doliendo como el primer día. Y dolía porque aun la amaba.

Con manos temblorosas ingresó a su habitación asignada y agradeció al universo que esa noche, su prometido tuviera que resolver algo (seguramente relacionado con su otro trabajo) y no le pediría que lo acompañara.

Tuvo que llegar al dormitorio, asegurarse que de verdad estuviera sola para así permitirse caer de rodillas, sofocar un grito con uno de los almohadones que adornaban la cama. Y llorar.

Todo lo que siempre había querido, deseado, soñado. Era llevar una vida tranquila. Desde que era pequeña supo que el encargado de llevar la compañía familiar después de la partida de su padre, sería su hermano. Y sinceramente ella estaba bien con eso.

No quería saber nada con LuthorCorp y sin embargo terminó teniendo todo que ver.

Arrojó el almohadón al piso, y se levantó. No podía seguir permitiéndose llorar por alguien que no merecía ni una sola de sus lágrimas.

Caminó hasta el baño tropezando con sus elegantes tacones con la intención de lavarse la cara, pero inevitablemente se encontró mirando su reflejo en el espejo.

Ojos rojos, mejillas manchadas por el llanto, su cabello desordenado. Esa era su verdad. Una verdad que volvió a encender su ira.

Tomó sin pensar un jarrón que adornaba el cuarto con flores blancas y lo arrojó contra el espejo. Los pedazos resonaron al chocar con la cerámica.

Empujó todos los elementos de tocador haciendo un desastre, volvió al dormitorio mientras se quitaba a tirones los zapatos, arrancó una de las lámparas de la mesa de luz que tuvo el mismo destino que las demás cosas.

Una parte de su mente le decía que tendría que sobornar con una buena cantidad a los encargados del hotel. Pero esa voz fue callada por el sonido amortiguado de su dolor.

Había sido tonta, ingenua al creer en Kara. Y lo peor de todo es que aun así no podía dejar de amarla.

Allí, en la oscuridad, con una habitación en ruinas. Pudo verla. Vacilante, como cada uno de sus movimientos cuando estaba a su alrededor y que la final no supo si también era un rasgo natural o algo que también fingía.

Como fuera, estaba allí, _tan cerca_.

\- Ya no más - le suplicó al aire.

### ### ###


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! No planeaba que se convirtiera en una cosa. Pero una canción es una canción y escuché una y me hizo escribir esto. Espero les guste.

**Sometimes**

A veces es todo. A veces no es nada.

En ocasiones es solo cuestión de acostumbrarse. De dejar que la vida siga su curso. _Es valiente _se dice a sí misma, renunciar a alguien sabiendo que no puedes hacerla felíz. O en su situación, que causaste un daño irreparable.

Dejar que sea alguien más quien le dé todo lo que quizás tuviste la oportunidad de darle y no supiste aprovechar, también es una forma de amar.

Se lo repite a menudo como un mantra, como una oración de cada día. Lo dice cada vez que su hermana trata de sacar el tema a colación intentando de alguna manera persuadirla para que haga lo que su corazón siente. Ella le dice que lo que está haciendo es exactamente eso. Y que sabe que es lo mejor.

Pero existen días en los cuales a veces nada, termina por ser todo.

Porque mientras el cielo de National City comienza a tomar un tono claro en el amanecer de un nuevo día y Kara abre sus ojos ante el sonido de un despertador que no necesita. Del mismo modo sucede en Metrópolis con Lena.

Ambas, antes de hacer cualquier cosa tomaron sus respectivos teléfonos. Kara con la esperanza de recibir un mensaje. Lena con la intención de enviar uno, Lena se anima a llegar tan lejos, que Kara sonríe al abrir el contacto de la joven Luthor y ver los puntos moverse indicando que ella está escribiendo, emocionada se incorpora de la cama mordiéndose los labios.

Sin embargo el movimiento desaparece, Lena deja de escribir y Kara se sienta a ver el sol levantarse entre los edificios.

Kara se está lavando los dientes mientras Lena está terminando de maquillarse. Kara decide comer un bollo dulce mientras Lena toma un poco de café sin azúcar y revisa su correo. Lena cierra la puerta de su departamento mientras Kara está caminando por el pasillo del suyo mirando en su bolso para no olvidar nada hasta detenerse frente al elevador.

Kara vuela hasta Catco y Lena viaja en su auto hasta su oficina. Kara está sentada escuchando a Cat hablar sobre los temas para la nueva edición de la revista mientras, Lena va de una imagen a otra en el proyector exponiendo la nueva tecnología de L-Corp.

Kara mira su teléfono y se pregunta si estaría bien llamar a Lena. Desestima la idea y se va volando al DEO mientras Lena se reúne con Sam para la última prueba del vestido.

Lena va acompañada de su amiga a reunirse con Bruce para almorzar en el momento que Kara está peleando con un alienígena rebelde. Lena trata de sonreír la mayoría del tiempo y fingir que no le interesa el canal de noticias en uno de los televisores del lugar donde están.

Kara vuela para reunirse con una fuente sobre la noticia en la que está trabajando y Lena después de despedirse de su prometido y amiga decidió viajar en el metro. Ingresando a uno de los vagones se sorprende gratamente al encontrarlo desocupado. Viaja sentada observando a través de las ventanillas y a pesar de que no se lo había propuesto, ni planeado, en el momento menos pensado, se encuentra con su teléfono en la mano observando las fotografías de la heroína de capa roja. Sin poder evitarlo, más de una lágrima corre por sus mejillas.

A veces es todo. A veces no es nada.

Kara se encuentra con sus amigo en el bar alienígena para tomar algo y pasar el rato, mientras Bruce y Lena están cenando.

Kara trata de no pensar en lo que está haciendo la chica de ojos verdes por lo que decide beber todo el contenido de la botella que le pusieron.

Bruce le dice a Lena lo hermosa que está y le pide que bailen. Lena sonríe y acepta. Mientras tanto Kara canta "You mean the world" en el karaoke del bar y finge devolver la mirada a una joven de cabellos negros que no le ha quitado los ojos de encima, Lena recuesta su cabeza en el pecho de su futuro esposo, cierra los ojos y trata de convencerse de que eso está bien y que será por fin feliz.

Kara canta un par de canciones más, las suficientes para que la chica se acerque y le haga señas para que la acompañe a la pista. Kara está lo suficientemente borracha y quizás ya un poco perdiendo la batalla contra lo que tiene o no tiene que hacer por lo que termina aceptando.

Durante su baile la chica le susurra su nombre y sus labios tocan ligeramente la piel del cuello de Kara. Le dice muchas cosas, cosas que quizás en otras circunstancias Kara hubiera recordado, pero no en ese momento, porque mientras la chica abraza a Kara intencionadamente, Kara saca su teléfono del bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones y observaba la imagen de contacto de Lena.

Terminada la cena Bruce se ofrece a llevar a Lena a su departamento, pero Lena declina la oferta alegando que su chofer ya la está esperando, le agradece por la hermosa velada que el multimillonario se esmera siempre por brindarle y siente como una lija se arrastra por su piel al no poder disfrutarla plenamente.

En el mismo momento en que Bruce la atrae para el beso de despedida, Kara se encuentra en la vereda del bar con su cuerpo presionado contra la pared y una boca reclamando su boca.

Cerrando lo ojos se imagina que la persona que la besa es Lena, y mentalmente se pregunta si a ella le pasará lo mismo.

Lena llega a su departamento y se quita los zapatos mientras Kara aterriza en el suyo propio dirigiéndose a la heladera a buscar jugo, el aire frió de la noche logró despejar un poco su cabeza respecto al alcohol, algo muy distinto de lo que sucede con su corazón.

Va al baño a lavarse la cara al mismo tiempo que Lena toma una toallita desmaquilladora, por un segundo ambas quedan con su miradas fijas en el espejo, ambas a kilómetros de distancia y sin embargo, sintiendo la mirada de una en la otra. Salen del baño y apagan la luz.

Después de cambiarse para dormir, Kara programa su alarma y Lena revisa su horario del día.

Cuando ya no tienen más cosas con las que intentar distraerse y saben que la nada significa todo. Kara se estira sobre su cama y abre el cajón de la mesa de luz sacando el sobre de fotos que tiene guardadas, mientras Lena escribe la clave en su laptop para tener acceso a una carpeta privada, hace un clic eligiendo una imagen y uno más para que la misma llene la pantalla.

Kara acaricia el rostro de Lena en la fotografía mientras Lena se detiene en la pequeña cicatriz de Kara sobre su ceja.

Los sentimientos vuelan con el viento viajando en el silencio de la noche y por un pequeño instante se permiten sentirse, por un momento fugaz, Lena no está enojada, ni herida, ni frustrada. No se siente usada, ni burlada. Kara no se siente culpable por acercarse a Lena para vigilar a Lex, ni por ocultarle que era Supergirl y mucho menos por no darse cuenta a tiempo que amaba a Lena.

Por un pequeño y efímero lapso de tiempo. Se imaginan que las cosas no sucedieron como lo hicieron, y que estaban juntas compartiendo la misma cama.

Se quedan dormidas y sueñan con un final distinto para su historia. Aunque al despertarse se tengan que topar con la realidad, y Kara nuevamente tenga que fingir frente a su hermana que Lena ya no importa y Lena por su lado tenga que pararse frente a cientos de invitados y fingir que está enamorada convirtiéndose en la esposa de alguien más.

En ocasiones, es todo, en otras lo que se puede.

### ## ###

Habrá uno más para terminar. Gracias por leer!


	3. Chapter 3

Hola! como están tanto tiempo! paso a dejarles el final de esta mini locura. Espero lo disfruten y sigan cuidándose.

_**Algo en la manera en que te mueves, me hace pensar que no puedo vivir sin ti.**_

**Rihanna**

**Finalmente**

_Querida Lena:_

_Tal vez no tenga derecho a llamarte así. Pero no puedo encontrar otra manera de llamarte, no puedo negar mis sentimientos. Ya no más. Y con eso quiero decir que es así como me siento respecto a tí._

_Es tarde. Lo sé…_

_Pero. No importa lo que suceda. Eso no va a cambiar._

_Hoy tengo que renunciar a ti y no voy a mentirte, siento que me estoy arrancando el corazón. Tal vez suene trillado, tal vez estoy fuera de lugar al decirlo pero hubiera preferido que otro fuera el final, a decir verdad. _

_No quiero un final contigo, no para nosotras._

_Desearía ser yo quien te espera en el altar y no Bruce._

_Pero es lo que toca. Sé que es mi culpa, no pude decirtelo a la cara._

_Me culpo y me voy a culpar toda la vida por perderte. Y no, no estoy tratando de que sientas culpa o lástima de mí. Aunque aceptaría cualquier cosa por que no me odiaras. Pero siento que esta es mi última oportunidad para explicarte, para decirte…_

_Me enamoré de ti desde la primera vez que te ví._

_Y si, tardé en darme cuenta. Porque soy así. Porque a veces me enfoco tanto en los demás que no logro resolver lo que a mí me pasa._

_No paro de repetirme que si tan solo te hubiera conocido en otro lugar, con otro nombre tu, con otro nombre yo._

_Si pudiera ser solo Kara para ti, juro que lo sería._

_En otra vida habría reunido el valor para pedirte una cita. Te habría regalado plumerias, de verdad habría viajado en autobús a encontrarte, habría estado tan ansiosa por tomar tus delicadas manos entre las mías..._

_Ya no importa lo que imagine, sueñe o desee. Es esta realidad la que me toca afrontar. Son mis errores los que debo pagar._

_No hace falta decir que lamento como se dieron las cosas. Lamento no haberte dicho desde un principio a que fui enviada. Lamento haber sido egoísta y pretender que podría mantenerte en mi vida a base de mentiras._

_Lamento no haber confesado a tiempo mi verdadera identidad. Mucho más lamento no haberte dicho cuanto te amo…_

_Y estoy asustada, es la verdad. Siento miedo desde que debo enfrentar una vida sin tu presencia a mi lado, pero me consuela saber que vas a estar al lado de alguien que tambien te ama._

_No sé si tanto como yo. Pero si de una manera más saludable, transparente y no ha temido confesarlo._

_Solo quiero que seas feliz Lena y espero que estas palabras no hagan todo lo contrario._

_Es irónico que siendo de otro planeta y que la luz del sol sea mi fuente de energía. Sienta que día a día me debilito….._

\- Aghhhh… -

Con enojo arrancó el papel en el que estaba escribiendo. Observó la hoja y su ceño se frunció aún más al ver el desastre de palabras y tinta corridas.

A punto de arrugar la hoja y desecharla junto a las demás que se desbordaba en su cesto de basura, fue interrumpida por la puerta de entrada siendo abierta.

Sobresaltada y sin saber qué más hacer ocultó la hoja bajo el block fingiendo acomodar la mesa, sonrió a la forma de su hermana entrante.

\- ¿Qué haces despierta? - preguntó Alex ligeramente sorprendida.

\- Hola a tí también- ironizó - Y ¿Como que hago despierta? - Kara contrarrestó levantándose de la silla y caminando hacía la heladera mientras Alex colgaba su chaqueta en uno de los ganchos.

\- Bueno, pensé que, bueno… -

Kara arrugó su ceño ante los balbuceos que su hermana por lo general hacía cuando estaba nerviosa.

Solo necesitó un par de segundos de intercambiar miradas entre ambas para darse cuenta de que se trataba.

\- Puedes decirlo. Ya sabes, no es como si me afectara ni nada - dijo, su voz siendo amortiguada por el interior del refrigerador.

\- Y puedes ser sincera conmigo, ya sabes. Soy tu hermana y te conozco - fue la respuesta que obtuvo en el mismo tono de falsa despreocupación.

Kara dejó las cosas que inconscientemente sacó sobre el fregadero, apoyó sus manos sobre la mesada sin querer volverse para enfrentar los ojos escrutadores de Alex, no quería que viera el dolor y cómo se sentía morir.

No quería lastima.

\- Kara… -

\- Estoy bien Alex, de verdad - trató de sonar firme pero sin volverse para enfrentarse a la cara.

\- Kara… - la nota de comprensión en la voz de su hermana no hizo más que alterarla.

\- Alex, estoy bien - insistió

\- ¿Porque no me lo dices mirándome de frente? -

"_Bien" se dijo "tu puedes hacer esto"... _

Tomó aire e irguiendo su postura dibujó una sonrisa en su boca que no llegó a iluminar sus ojos y se volvió.

\- Me duele, me duele mucho - confesó.

… …. …

El mundo en ocasiones parece ser demasiado grande, extenso cada vez que se observa el océano, infinito cuando levantas tu mirada al cielo. Tener ese tipo de percepciones son las que muchas veces nos llevan a hacernos sentir pequeños.

Lena observaba desde su ventana el cielo de Gotham. El sol brillaba sin una sola nube a su alrededor tal como lo había anticipado el servicio meteorológico.  
Una rareza. Pero su organizadora de bodas lo encontró y eligió para que la ceremonia pudiese ser llevada a cabo al aire libre.

Todo estaba lleno de color, podía escuchar los pasos de las personas de los distintos servicios yendo y viniendo, la voz profunda de Alfred dirigiendo la casa.

A Lena le caía muy bien aunque tenía la impresión de que el hombre podía leerla. Hubo un momento en que incluso llegó a pensar que intentaría persuadirla de su decisión. Pero el mayordomo era demasiado educado.

Y no es porque Lena no amara a Bruce, es que simplemente no podía amarlo como amaba a Kara.

Estando sola no podía ni quería engañarse, sentía que era algo que duraría toda la vida. Amar a Kara era algo suyo, como sus manos, sus pulmones, su corazón…

Se sentía resignada ante la vida que le esperaba. Casi podía percibir cómo iría.

Terminara de arreglarse, saldrá por la puerta e interpretará el papel de la novia feliz y emocionada, caminará por el pasillo armado con pétalos de rosas. Dibujará la mejor sonrisa en su rostro, luchará con la imagen de alguien muy distinta a la persona que la espera junto al cura.

Dirá sus votos los cuales escribió pensando en ese alguien en quien ya no debe pensar. Una lágrima traicionera se escapará en el momento en que pronuncie el "sí, acepto" el cual sellará su destino para siempre.

Besará y tratará con todas sus fuerzas de transmitir un poco de amor.

El silencioso quiebre de su corazón será amortiguado por el sonido de los aplausos de los presentes. Buscará entre la multitud y abrazará a Sam quien le susurrará en el oído que todo va a estar bien.

La fiesta pasará entre más saludos de grandes empresarios y personas que nunca habría invitado a su boda, pero que a Bruce le pareció bien hacerlo.

Seguramente Cat Grant estará entre ellos, y Lena luchará con toda excusa válida para evitar cualquier tipo de interacción con la mujer.

Llegará el momento del vals, y nuevamente llorará, porque se dará cuenta que de verdad está sucediendo. Que Kara no luchó por ella, que ella no luchó por Kara. Que a veces amar no alcanza. Que el mundo es mucho más grande que el simple hecho de que dos personas se reunieron en circunstancias equivocadas.

En las portadas de los diarios dirán que Lena Luthor no fue más que otra novia emocionada en la noche más importante de su vida.

Lo cierto es que la noche más importante de su vida, ya había ocurrido hacía mucho tiempo.

Se venderán cientos de miles de ejemplares, ella y el joven Wayne tomaran su vuelo con un destino aún desconocido para Lena.

Durante su luna de miel aceptará todas atenciones que su entonces marido le brinde por las noches dejará que el haga el amor y mientras el lo haga ella cerrara su boca mordiéndose los labios para no gritar el nombre de alguien más, seguirá mirándose al espejo como cada mañana y como cada mañana. Llorará al secarse las lágrimas, verá el brillo de su anillo de bodas.

Ella ya no será Lena Luthor.

Al regresar no pasará mucho tiempo que seguramente quede embarazada marcando el inicio de una dinastía.

Amará a sus hijos y les será para ellos la madre que no tuvo. Tendrá sobresaltos, en varias ocasiones su vida correrá peligro. Y aunque esté agradecida de que su esposo la rescate en cada oportunidad. Nunca será el rostro que espera ver.

Envejecerá junto a Bruce y pelearán por quien será el hijo que herede la responsabilidad de ser el guardián de Gotham City.

Ella deseara que ninguno, pero habrá aprendido hasta entonces, que lo que ella quiera y lo que la vida le arroja, son cosas muy distintas.

Morirá y su último aliento será decir el nombre de quien debió olvidar.

_Kara…_

\- Kara - susurró mirando una última vez en el espejo antes de que golpearan la puerta para avisarle que ya era la hora.

… … …

Eran pocas las veces que Kara había mentido a su hermana. La primera fue cuando había roto sin querer su cámara favorita. La segunda cuando le dijo que los chicos de la preparatoria la trataban como si fuera una de ellos, y la tercera fue decirle que estaría bien antes de que Alex atravesara la puerta para marcharse.

Kara no estaba bien.

Después de confesarle a su hermana lo afectada que estaba, no podía dejar de pensar en que quizás debía salir disparada por la ventana y buscar a Lena. Ya tenía una vista suficiente de lo que era vivir sin la pelinegra y no le gustaba, le aterrorizaba.

Pero entonces otro pensamiento la asaltaba ¿Y si arruinaba la oportunidad de Lena de ser felíz? ¿Podía ser tan egoísta? y así estuvo durante el tiempo que Alex pudo hacerle compañía, pero como siempre, un agente tiene obligaciones y esas obligaciones llamaron al celular de su hermana quien se despidió diciéndole que regresaría para almorzar y ver películas.

Kara le sonrió y dijo que no se preocupara, que en efecto _estaría bien_.

Lo cierto es que nada en su refrigerador quedó a salvo y si el alcohol le hiciera algún tipo de efecto ya estaría en emergencias.

Sus altavoces reproducían a todo volumen cualquier tipo de música para corazones rotos mientras ella las cantaba aún más fuerte.

_Been sitting eyes wide open behind these four walls, hoping you'd call_

_It's just a cruel existence like there's no point hoping at all_

Tenía una foto de Lena en sus manos mientras pronunciaba las palabras junto a Zayn, solo que su voz se cortaba a causa del llanto.

_I don't wanna live forever, 'cause I know I'll be living in vain_

_And I don't wanna fit wherever_

_I just wanna keep calling your name until you come back home_

\- Lena. Seguiré llamándote hasta que la vida te traiga de regreso a mí - decía acariciando la imagen. Era miserable, pero al menos lo era dentro de cuatro paredes.

_I'm sitting eyes wide open and I got one thing stuck in my mind_

_Wondering if I dodged a bullet or just lost the love of my life, oh_

_Baby, baby, I feel crazy_

_Up all night, all night and every day_

\- _I just wanna keep calling your name until you come back home - _dijo y continuó repitiendo sin importar si algún vecino se quejara por los gritos. Tenía que hacerlo, quizás Lena la escuchara…

\- Hasta que vuelvas a casa - finalizó

La canción terminó y dio paso a una alegre a la cual Kara se paró para silenciar. Justo en ese momento llamaron a la puerta.

Con desgano agudizó sus sentidos para averiguar de quién se trataba y si podía ignorarlo.

Solo le bastó un par de latidos para salir disparada hacía la puerta. Casi la arrancó de un tirón por abrirla lo cual sobresaltó a la persona en el pasillo.

\- Lena… - dijo temblorosa.

La pelinegra bajó su mano de donde estaba a punto de golpear la puerta ya inexistente.

\- Hola - dijo abrupta. Llevaba todavía puesto el vestido de novia y a Kara se le encogió el corazón ante lo hermosa que se veía.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? - preguntó sin querer o poder parpadear. temía que al hacerlo la imagen de Lena desapareciera.

\- ¿Es cierto? - inquirió Lena enseñando su teléfono.

Kara miró confundida.

\- Lo que dice esa carta. ¿Es cierto? - prosiguió con la misma exigencia.

Tardó unos segundos. Pero una vez que tomo el aparato de la mano temblorosa de Lena Kara entendió de lo que hablaba.

\- Alex - dijo en un susurro. - Lena… - comenzó sin saber muy bien cómo continuar. Cómo explicarle que su hermana había hurgado en sus cosas sin que ella se diera cuenta y muy hábilmente le había tomado una foto a la carta que Kara había estado escribiendo y se la envió. Sin que sonara como un total disparate.

Vio a Lena esperar a que dijera algo pero no sabía que. Entonces Lena sacudió su cabeza y pasó por su lado ingresando dentro del departamento.

\- Estuve a punto de casarme. Tenía la visión de cómo sería mi vida, y aunque no era lo que más anhelaba, lo acepté porque, esa era una forma de superarte, de… seguir adelante. Porque eso hacemos los Luthor. Avanzamos -

Kara cerró la puerta sin querer interrumpir lo que Lena decía mientras caminaba de un lado a otro arrastrando la cola de su vestido por el suelo parqué de su departamento.

\- Estuve a punto de unir mi vida con la de un buen hombre. Pero, me llega un mensaje con la imagen de una carta donde dice todo lo que había esperado que me dijeras. Esperé Kara. Te esperé - puntuó

\- Lena yo… -

\- ¡No! no digas nada. Déjame terminar. Porque, tú, nunca… nunca dices nada. Estoy aquí. Me presento a tu puerta dejando todo, y tu simplemente no dices nada. ¡¿Por Qué nunca dices nada?! -

Transcurrieron lo que parecían minutos de silencio. Lena expectante y Kara petrificada.

Lena suspiró con derrota al notar que Kara no parecía reaccionar en el corto tiempo.

\- Creo que fue un error venir hasta aquí - dijo dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, pero al pasar junto a Kara, esta la detuvo tomándola por su brazo.

Sus ojos azules buscaron los verdes.

\- Estás aquí - dijo suavemente - ¿De verdad estás aquí? -

Todo el cuerpo de Lena sucumbió al tacto del de Kara, con su mano libre tomo la mejilla de la rubia y sonrió con dulzura al ver como Kara reaccionaba inclinando su cabeza para atrapar todo el contacto.

Se quedaron así por otro par de minutos simplemente deleitándose en la presencia de la otra

\- Kara…- Lena llamo tentativa

\- ¿Si Lena?-

Sus rostros estaban tan cerca que sus narice se tocaban.

\- ¿Entonces, es cierto? - preguntó Lena elevando una de sus cejas.

Kara sin poder creer aun que estuviera pasando, pero al mismo tiempo sintiendo como la alegría le invadía el cuerpo entero respondió

\- Lena yo te amo. Y lamen... - su discurso se vio interrumpido a mitad de la oración por los labios que creyó nunca más volver a sentir.

Fue como volver a respirar, tomar el rostro de Lena entre sus manos, acariciar sus pómulos suaves, bailar al ritmo de su boca. no pudo contener la sonrisa entre el beso hasta que sintió los labios de Lena besar sus dientes.

Lena alejó su cara sin apartarse totalmente. Kara por su lado seguía sonriendo con los ojos cerrados.

\- Kara Danvers... eres una idiota - dijo Lena sin decirlo en serio.

Kara hizo un sonido de estar de acuerdo - Sí - dijo volviendo a abrir los ojos para mirar a Lena a los suyos - Pero. Soy tu idiota -

Lena negó divertida parándose en la punta de sus pies para atraer nuevamente a Kara esta vez en un beso ininterrumpido.

**Fin**


End file.
